Where the Toys Come From the Movie
HeroesAndVillansRock's in Walt Disney Pictures "Where the Toys Come From" Cast: *Big Bird Sesame Street) s Himself *Elmo and Zoe (Sesame Street) as Themselvses *Grover as Himself *Frazzle as Himself *Erine and Bert as Themselvses *Count Von Count as Himself *Oscar the Grouchy as Himself *Telly Monster and Rosita as Themselvses *Cookie Monster as Himself *Henry Elephant Lion Lamb and Seal as Themselvses *Honker as Themselves *Zoom and Peppers as Themselves *Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer as Themselvses *Reindeer as Themselvses * * * * *Belle as Herself *Aurora/Briar Rose as Herself *TinkerBell as Herself *Circus and Carnival as Themselvses *Casey Jr. Black and Red Steam Locomotive (Phineas and Ferb) as Himself *Brown Coaches (Phineas and Ferb) as Themselvses * * * * * * * *Yellow Caboose (Phineas and Ferb) as Themselvses *Giant Railroad Tracks as Themselvses *Zebras and Camels as Themselvses *Monkeys and Gorillas as Themselvses *Elephants as Themselvses *Kangaroos as Themselvses *Hippos and Seals as Themselvses *Bears as Themselvses *Giraffes as Themselvses *Tigers and Hyenas as Themselvses *Oristches as Themselvses *Lions as Themselvses *Horses as Themselvses *Clowns Children as Themselvses *The Ringmaster as Himself *Uncle Remus as Himself *Br'er Rabbit as Himself *Br'er Fox as Himself *Br'er Bear as Himself *Peter Pan as Himself *John Darling as Himself * Scene: #Start Pragom Opening Walt Disney Studio Showcase #"Don't Forget to Watch the Movie"/Intro Where the Toys Come From the Movie #"Christmas Morning" Disneyland #Toys in Construction #Zoom and Peppers #"Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer" #"The Chipmunks Songs" #Jetlag and Disney Princess and Fairy Castle #Zoom and Peppers Dark Night Walk Outside #Loading the Circus Gypsy Train Danville Edaville Zoo Disneyland Giant Winter Quarter Circus Gypsy #"Casey Junior/Come for the Ride/Love Trains/I've Been Working on the Railroad/The Polar Express/Way Out West" Casey Jr. And the Gypsy Circus Train Circus & Carnival # "Zip A Dee Doo Dah" # Uncle Remus meets Brer Rabbit # Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox and Brer Bear # Zoom and Peppers Airport # Peter Pan meets Wnedy # Children Darling #"You Can Fly" #Once Upon a Wintertime # #"Surfin Safari", "She Love You" and #Magic School Bus Flight #Zoom and Peppers Airport #Giant Christmas Party CCI School Hall Cartoon People Human and Animal Character Screen Count Songs 1 to 100 #"The Batty Bat" 1 Count von Count #"The Homer Simpons Flintstone Song" 2 Count von Count #"A Dream Is a Wish Your Hearts Makes" 3 Count von Count #"A Crooked Man" 4 Count von Count #"Let's Go Fly a Kite" 5 Count von Count #"The Beautiful Briny Sea" 6 Count von Count #"Green Tambourine" 7 Count von Count #"Heigh Ho" 8 Count von Count #"The Roll Call Songs" 9 Count von Count #"Ring Around the Rosie" 10 Count von Count #"I've Got No Strings" 11 Count von Count #"He's Back" 12 Count von Count #"It's Not Just Make Believe" 13 Count von Count #"The Magic School Bus On Top of Spaghetti" 14 Count von Count #"Colonel Hathi's March" 15 Count von Count #"Under the Sea" 16 Count von Count #"We're The Chipmunks" 17 Count von Count #"I've Been Working on the Railroad" 18 Count von Count #"I'll Try" The 19 Count von Count #"The Mob Song" 20 Count von Count #"Frosty the Snowman Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer" 30 Count von Count #"This Old Man" Cartoon Toys Count von Count 40 #"John Jacob Jingleheimer Cat" Count von Count 50 #"I've Been Working on the Railroad" Count von Count 60 #"Zip A Dee Doo Dah" Cartoon Animal Count Von Count 70 #"Look Out for Mr. Stork" Circus Baby Animal Count Von Count 80 #"Heffalumps and Woozles" Count Von Count 90 #"Hear the Engines" Airplane Boat Car Helicopter and Train and Count Von Count 100 #"Up on the House Top" Farm Wild Animals Parade Road on Colorful Screencaps #Princess Faificty Camera #Zoom and Peppers Dino Stay Out #Figaro and Cleo Zoom and Peppers Here Comes People # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Beanyland/Zoom and Peppers TV Show #Phineas and Ferb vs. Milo Murphy's Law "Merry Christmas" Rainbow Screencaps #Family Guy Cookie Monster #Thomas the Tank Engine Annie and Clarabel Circus Train Cars Hector and Breakvan Toad "Believe" #Big Bird and 10 Children Girls and Boys Read Along Children Room #Inside a Barn in the Country Read Along 1 #Inside a House That is Haunted Read Along 2 #Inside a Zoo in the City Read Along 3 #Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Read Along 4 #The Lion King Read Along 5 #Aladdin Read Along 6 #Dumbo Read Along 7 #Bambi Read Along 8 #Robin Hood Read Along 9 #Alice in Wonderland Read Along 10 #Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too Read Along 11 #The Emperor's New Groove Read Along 12 #Mickey's Christmas Carols Read Along 13 #The Rescuers Down Under Read Along 14 #Zootopia Read Along 15 #The Aristocats Read Along 16 #My Crayons Talk Read Along 17 #Pinocchio Read Along 18 #Itsy Bitsy Spider Read Along 19 #The Jungle Book Read Along 20 #Missy Mary Mack Read Along 21 #Peter Pan Read Along 22 #The Three Little Pigs Read Along 23 #Aladdin Adventures in the Cave of Wonders 24 #Tarzan Read Along 25 #Green Eggs and Ham Read Along 26 #Huggly's Pizza Read Along 27 #Disney's Discovery Safety First 28 #The Rescuers Read Along 29 #Power Platypus Read Along 30 #Disney's Discovery ABC Read Along 31 #Tracks Read Along 32 #Cars Read Along 33 #Down by the Station Read Along 34 #The Hunchback of Notre Dame Read Along 35 #Mother Goose Rhymes Read Along 36 #Hercules Read Along 37 #The Muppets Read Along 38 #The Chipmunks Adventure Read Along 39 #Big Bird Wave Childrens Bye Bye #"When I See an Elephant Fly" #Cartoon Boys and Girls Hallway #The Lion King "Hula" Songs #Zoom and Peppers and Toy Gang #Remember Dreams Come True Cartoon Girls and Boys Cartoon Attraction Cartoon Finale #"Alvin's Orchestra" #"Quack, Quack, Quack Donald Duck" and "He's A Jolly Good Fellow" #Zoom and Peppers and Toy Gang "Omocha No Cha Cha Cha" #End Credits Medley #Videotaped at Disney's MGM Stuidos and Closing The Walt Disney Stuidos Showcase #Woody Woodpecker Niagara Fools #Disney Christmas Promo #Timon and Pumbaa Blu Ray 3D Gallery: Big Bird in Sesame Street.jpg|Big Bird as Himself Milly.png|Milly Casey Junior (Dumbo).jpg|Casey Junior the Circus Locomotive and Tender # 7 as Himself Eliza Listen to Linda.png|Eliza Fletcher as Herself Candace.jpg|Candace Flynn as Herself Vanessa Doofenshmirtz-0.jpg|Vanessa Doofenshmirtz as Herself Thomas the Tank Engine.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine # 1 as Himself Annie.png|Annie, Clarabel.png|Clarabel, The Circus Train Cars as The Freight Cars..png|TAF Circus Car as Freight car, Hector.jpg|Hector Toad.jpg|and Brakevan Toad as Themselves Category:HeroesAndVillansRock Category:Where the Toys Come From Movies Category:Movies Spoof